


Pour it Down on Me

by midoriverte



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Hidekane Week, Hidekane Week 2017, M/M, Smut, day 3: late-night snack run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midoriverte/pseuds/midoriverte
Summary: A thunderstorm thwarts Hide's plans to run out and get a snack. He finds another way to pass the time.





	Pour it Down on Me

**Author's Note:**

> beta'd by sondeneige

“You are not going outside in this weather.”

  
“It’s just a bit of rain, Kaneki!”

  
“A bit of rain?” Kaneki scoffed. “There are flash flood warnings!”

  
A loud rumble of thunder accompanied Kaneki’s statement, and he was rather pleased about how well it had lined up. 

  
“I’m just going to the convenience store down the street,” Hide pouted, his absurd green rain jacket halfway on. 

  
“No means no,” Kaneki said. 

  
“Are you my mom?”

  
“No, I’m a concerned boyfriend who also doesn’t want you drowning for a bag of chips.”

  
“But we don’t have anything to eat here!” 

  
“Well, you should have gone grocery shopping when I told you to,” Kaneki said firmly. “You’ll just have to survive until tomorrow.”

  
Hide looked like he was about to argue some more but at that moment there was a much louder clap of thunder, and the lights in their apartment flickered ominously. 

  
“Maybe you’re right,” Hide grumbled, shrugging off his jacket. 

  
“Of course I am,” Kaneki smiled. 

  
Hide rolled his eyes, but added, “I like how concerned you are for me.”

  
“I just don’t want the person who pays half the rent to die.”

  
“You’re so mean to me!” Hide said, striding over to sit beside Kaneki on the couch. He immediately snuggled into Kaneki’s side and Kaneki smirked to himself. 

  
“How about we spoon on the couch and watch a movie while we wait the storm out?” Kaneki suggested.

  
“Mmm, sounds good,” Hide said. “Can I be the big spoon this time?”

  
“I suppose,” Kaneki sighed. He generally preferred being the big spoon, but he could let Hide have it this one time. 

  
They picked some cheesy and incomprehensible action movie from Hide’s collection of cheesy and incomprehensible action movies and settled onto the couch once more, a blanket draped over them as Hide wrapped his arm around Kaneki’s waist and Kaneki snuggled in close. 

  
Part of the reason Kaneki liked being the big spoon was that Hide got very…fidgety when he was in one position too long. At least if he could keep his arm around Hide’s waist he could keep Hide still. 

  
Sure enough, not even twenty minutes into the terrible movie Hide started shifting around. 

  
“Hide,” Kaneki said, once again stern. “I am trying to watch a movie.” This was a damn lie. Kaneki had not been paying attention to the movie at all. 

  
“That’s a damn lie,” Hide said. “I know you find these movies boring.”

  
“Then why would you pick- oh,” Kaneki stopped short when Hide kissed him on the back of the neck. 

  
“I was hoping I could convince you to do something more fun.” Kaneki could feel Hide’s smile as Hide moved to kiss him just behind the ear in a place he liked very much. 

  
Kaneki was sure Hide could feel how furiously he was blushing. It wasn’t that they hadn’t done things (“things” being only hand jobs, if Kaneki was honest), but their relationship was still new and Kaneki was easily flustered. 

  
Kaneki had been so lost in thought that he hadn’t even really noticed Hide’s had gotten a hand in between his legs until he was suddenly very close to-

  
“H-Hide!” Kaneki yelped. 

  
“Too far?” Hide mumbled, he stopped before he touched Kaneki’s bulge through his jeans. “I can stop.”

  
“N-no,” Kaneki willed himself to relax as he realized he was disappointed Hide had stopped. “You can…keep going.”

  
“You sure?” Hide said gently. “No pressure.”

  
“Hide,” Kaneki groaned. “You take responsibility for what you’ve done to me right now.”   
“That can be arranged,” Hide nipped the back of his neck gently and that shouldn’t have felt good but it  _ did _ . 

  
Hide continued kissing the back of his neck as he slowly moved his hand to where Kaneki wanted it. Kaneki groaned in appreciation as Hide began to rub him outside his pants.

 

“Good?” Hide asked. 

 

“Y-yeah,” Kaneki said. 

 

Hide moved his hand up to undo Kaneki’s button. 

 

“Can I?” He asked. 

 

Kaneki nodded emphatically. 

 

Hide undid Kaneki’s button and unzipped his pants quickly. Kaneki sighed in relief. His pants had been very uncomfortably tight. 

 

Hide slipped his hand inside Kaneki’s underwear and wrapped his hand around the base of Kaneki’s dick. Kaneki nodded again and Hide began to move his hand along his shaft in a slow and steady rhythm. 

 

“ _ G-god _ ,” Kaneki groaned. He leaked some precum and Hide began to rub his thumb over Kaneki’s slit. Kaneki gasped as Hide continued until Kaneki was feeling almost unbearably sensitive. 

 

“Kaneki,” Hide said in a low voice that made Kaneki want to whimper. “Do you want to do something a little different tonight?”

 

“Wh-what do you mean by that?”

 

“I mean, uh, I could maybe…” Hide seemed to hesitate, feeling embarrassed himself. “I could use my mouth?”

 

If Kaneki felt any embarrassment at the idea, it was completely overtaken by how hot it sounded.

 

“Y-yes, that sounds…” Kaneki swallowed. “That sounds… good.”

 

“C-can you sit up, then?” 

 

The two somewhat awkwardly and fumblingly got up. They sat beside each other for a moment, nervously contemplating what they were about to do. Hide leaned over and kissed Kaneki gently on the mouth.

 

“You sure you want to do this?” He mumbled.

 

Kaneki bit his lip but nodded. 

 

“Yeah,” Kaneki said, his voice only trembling a little. “I do.”

 

Hide grinned. Kaneki nearly passed out when Hide got off the couch and knelt down in front of him. 

 

“I’m going to need you to take off your pants,” Hide said, raising his eyebrows. 

 

Right. Kaneki wriggled out of them with as much dignity as he could muster and discarded them on the floor.

 

The reality of the situation ( _ Hide was kneeling in front of him with Kaneki’s dick just inches from his face holy shit- _ ) barely had a chance to hit him before Hide moved his hand up to grab Kaneki around the base of his dick once more and licked his tip.

 

“ _ Oh _ !” Kaneki cried out in surprise. 

 

Hide smirked at him. “I’ve barely even started yet.”

 

Kaneki did his best to glare at him but it was very difficult to pull off a stern look when Hide returned to licking his way around his tip and-  _ fuck-  _ that felt good. It wasn’t long before he was leaking precum again and Hide was licking it off and-

 

“ _ Hide _ , please,” Kaneki was not the begging type but this teasing was too much. 

 

“Please what?” Hide smiled innocently. 

 

Great, he was going to make Kaneki say it. 

 

“ _ More _ .”

 

Hide didn’t need to be told twice. He took Kaneki into his mouth and it took everything Kaneki had not to thrust his hips. 

 

Kaneki’s breaths came out in ragged gasps as he tried to control himself. Hide’s mouth felt amazing around his cock as he took in as much as he could and began stroking Kaneki gently with his hand. 

 

Hide pulled his mouth off to catch his breath and licked Kaneki from base to tip before taking him into his mouth once more. 

 

“Oh,  _ fuck _ ,” Kaneki gasped, unintentionally thrusting in just a bit. 

 

Hide grunted a little in response but did not pull off. 

 

“Sorry,” Kaneki mumbled, just in case. 

 

Hide responded by shaking his head slightly to show it was fine by him and stroking him faster. Kaneki was grasping at the couch cushions so hard he was worried he was going to tear a hole through them. 

 

Kaneki could tell he was getting close. He reached out and grasped at Hide’s hair, pushing him down just a little bit further, and Hide moaned around him. 

 

“ _ Ah _ !” Kaneki removed his hand from Hide’s hair and grasped the blanket they had left on the couch instead. Hide moaning around him had felt incredible. 

 

Hide had definitely noticed how Kaneki felt about that, and moaned around Kaneki again.

 

" _ Hide _ !" Kaneki shouted, too late to actually communicate to Hide that he should move away. Hide pulled back in surprise when Kaneki came in his mouth, unfortunately moving his head back just enough to get the rest of Kaneki's cum all over his face.

  
"Oh God, Hide I'm so sorry," Kaneki's face was burning and he buried his face in his hands so he didn't have to look at the mortifying and sexy sight of Hide being covered in his cum. "I... it just..." Caught him by surprise?  It sounded like a lame excuse even to him. He wanted to sink into the floor and he was already disappointed that Hide would never want to do something like that with him again because it had been really nice-

  
"Don't be sorry," Hide's voice was slightly muffled because he was wiping his face off with his shirt. Kaneki was shocked to see that Hide was grinning when he finally re-emerged. "That was sexy as fuck."   
  


“Y-you’re hopeless,” Kaneki said in a strangled voice as Hide took off his shirt and tossed it to the other side of the room. “But I am sorry. I wouldn’t want to do something like that without...permission.”

 

“Kaneki,” Hide said firmly, getting up to sit beside him on the couch and leaning against him gently. “Do I seem unhappy about you coming on my face? Because I assure you I’m delighted.”

 

Kaneki nodded weakly. 

 

“So, uh,” Kaneki coughed awkwardly. “S-should I, um, help you out too?”

 

Hide snickered. “ _ Help me out _ ?”

 

“You know what I mean,” Kaneki groaned. 

 

“Only if you want to,” Hide said gently. “But I would like it if you’re offering-  _ oh _ ,” Hide gasped as Kaneki moved his hand in between Hide’s legs. 

 

“I’m offering,” Kaneki smirked. 

 

*** 

 

The two of them snuggled on the couch, completely satisfied, sleepy, and having no idea what was happening in the movie they had left on but not really caring about that. 

 

Hide nuzzled into the crook of Kaneki’s neck and Kaneki sighed in contentment. 

 

“You’re so good with your hands, babe,” Hide sighed. 

 

“Hide,” Kaneki said, exasperated. 

 

“I speak only the truth.”

 

“Well, it’s embarrassing.” Kaneki was secretly very pleased. “Sorry, I’m not quite up to...using my mouth yet.”

 

“Do I sound like I’m complaining?” Hide said again. “You worry too much.”

 

“I know,” Kaneki pulled Hide in closer and Hide sighed in contentment. 

 

The two lay there together, dozing off until the movie ended and they figured they might as well go to bed. The storm outside still rattled the windows, but they barely noticed it as they got into bed and buried themselves under blankets, drifting off to sleep to the distant sound of thunder. 

**Author's Note:**

> The title is in keeping with yesterday's theme of using lyrics from "Sugar" and, in my defense, Sondeneige and Sinshine did not stop me.


End file.
